Killer Love
by HeatherHollester
Summary: One day in Shitoteio, Japan. Two lonely warriors, looking for battles, bumped into each other on some grassy hills by the old abandoned training school. Will they get along or will they kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok soo this is my first story. I made this with EmoKittyKat02. I hope it's good. Plz leave your feedback. It would really help.**

Ch.1

\- POV Anashi Yukisama -

It was the weirdest thing. While I was patrolling I randomly came past a lean looking guy wearing a full black suit. He was sitting under a tree. I considered he might be a ninja, but that's just nonsense. There are no ninjas left in Japan, but who am I to judge, I'm a secret female warrior. It crossed my mind he was just a cosplayer. But, what would he be doing all out here?

"Umm, hi"

He yawns. 'How rude' I think to myself as I walk past the guy, 'He didn't even acknowledge me talking to him'. Suddenly I notice a knife flying at me. I automatically jump and easily dodge it, thanks to my warrior training. I looked around to see who attacked. It was the guy. Then he stood and threw three more.

I flipped out and attempted to hit him with my spear but, he dodged. I attacked again just to be blocked by a wooden sword. I assailed him with all my strength, then he kicked me in my shin guards and dodged again. I tried to stab him in the side, then he ducked out the way and trapped me with my own spear.

I started to flip out and stab with my side knife randomly. He turned and pinned me to the ground. I pushed him off and ran to my spear just in time to watch him snap it in half. I whimpered as I watched my favorite spear get broken in half. He turns and points his sword at me.

"Oh god…"

"Well?" he said suggestively.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy" I say hearing my voice creek up. Then he threw three more knives at me.

"STOP!" I shrieked.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I'll stop…" He awkwardly paused then he said "under one condition"

"What?"

"Strip."

"Um… what?" I said in disbelief.

"Strip."

"What the hell!?"

I watch as he pulls out five knives

"Okay, kill me. Go ahead" I said calling his bluff.

"No, strip"

"Kill me"

"Strip"

"Kill"

"Ok, you strip and I'll kill you"

"Kill. Me. First."

He smirks at me. What does he think this is, a game.

"Kill me now" I demand.

Then he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the abandoned building. The last sound someone would have heard, if they were out here, was me screaming and screeching "Rape" as if it would save me.

 **Yeah Ok so... The Next chapter Will be uploaded tomarrow**


	2. Chapter 2

》~~Inside the building~~《

\- POV Akiharo Hiroshi -

"What do you want"

"Shh..." her screaming was giving me a headache.

"What do you want" she said in a quieter voice.

"Just you...and nothing else" I'm telling the truth.

"Um... what?" She asks confused

I kiss her. She bites my lip. God she's such a whore. But she makes me want and kiss her deeply. She bites harder, turning me on. Then she starts to shriek again.

"Help"

I cover her mouth and in a rough voice say "Shut up slut". Through my hand, you could still faintly hear her shrieks. I smirk and swiftly hit a special spot that calms her down, at this she started to freak out.

I go with my instincts and kiss her softly, she freaks out more.

"What are you doing"

"Its called kissing" I say slightly annoyed.

"Wahhh"

At this I sigh. "Why are you sighing" She asks confused. I back away. "Are you gonna kill me now?" I turn away. "Hello? Are you going to kill me now?" I shake my head, noticing tears flying as I do.

"Are you okay?" I turn to her and kiss her. I hear her say "Are you okay?" And "What's wrong?" again as I continue kissing her. Annoyed I say "Just kiss me back" and she obeys. Two minutes later, we break apart.

"Thank you" I say slightly smiling.

"Um... no problem?" I continue smiling and wink at her. "So... are you going to kill me now?" Why does she keep on thinking I'm going to kill her.

"No. I'd much rather fuck you but..."

"Hey, how about not"

"I won't"

"Okay good"

"Maybe later though"

"Wait what!?" I kiss her cheek and walk away. "Um... bye!"

"Bye" and that would be the last word I say to her for weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

》~~Two weeks later~~《

\- POV Anashi Yukisama -

I can't believe it. I'm stuck patrolling this same route again. Then again, part way through, I find him again, asleep under the same tree. I stop and sigh. " For reals, this guy again!?"

I watch as he jumps and begins to run away, and all I can do is remember the kiss we shared. "Hmm.. I guess he's running away." Then he suddenly stops and turns back to me.

"What?"

"Heyy"

He walks up to me and says "Why do you sound sad about that." Then he leans closer.

"What are you doing?" I ask cautiously. Then he kisses me softly. I mumble into the kiss "I'm working". He stepped away, looked down and said "Sorry..."

"Just wait until I'm done working" He nods understandingly.

~Two hours later~

After I finish my patrols, I eagerly walk back to the tree. It took me a minute to find him again, but I eventually did. I found him in the tree carving a message into the trunk. When he notices me he jumps down.

"Hey, done now" as I finish the sentence he pulls me close.

"Hii"

"Hi" he says kissing me softly. I hug to him, and watch him smile at me, which is funny cause I'm about two feet shorter than him. Than he chuckled lightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because of how cute your shortness is"

"Thanks for pointing out my shortness"

"It's cute"

He smiles softly and says "Wanna go to my place?"

"Um... sure" I say confused

He continues smiling and chuckles "It's just for some tea"

"Ok let's go"

》~~ Akiharo Hiroshi's house ~~《

\- POV Anashi Yukisama -

~30 minutes later~

Once we got to his house, I noticed how nice yet alone it is. A big house in the middle of a forest, in the middle of nowhere. Once inside he starts to make the tea. Then he hands me the tea. It's British tea. I wonder how he could get this.

"Oh, great thanks"

He yawns as he sits across from me.

I feel myself growing tired "Soo..."

"Need to go home?"

"I should" then I let out a big yawn and fell asleep.

\- POV Akiharo Hiroshi -

I never noticed how cute she looks when she's peaceful. She is rarely not fully alerted. She also snores slightly, it's kinda cute. I couldn't just leave her on the futon. So I lightly picked her up, cautious of waking her up, and walked her to my bed. As I walked her, the strap holding her kimono in place came loose. It revealed her only wearing a cloth tied around her chest and pantsu. I didn't fix it or try to not look at her in her indecent form. I just stared at her half-naked form and couldn't help but to turned on. It took all the discipline I had to not take off the cloth or touch her in her sleep. I walked her to my bed, but i stayed a few minutes longer. I stared at her, took out the fabric that was keeping her dark chocolate brown hair in place. I caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead, and pulled the covers over her. It wouldn't be right to lay next to her in her current state of clothing or in my current state either. I regretfully walked away from her and went to sleep on the futon. But before I left, I whispered a promise in her ear and I intend to keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, I have been kinda ignoring this and writing.**

 **WARNING: The role-playing via text that we were doing ended without an actual ending, so we made an ending based off of Akiharo and Anashi's characters and how the story went. It ended up kinda weird. It kinda tied in with Newbs 101's reviews. I only added a new ending cause I don't like it when people don't finish they're own stories and I didn't finish it like I would normally cause its in a genre that in not as used to.**

》~~ Akiharo Hiroshi's house ~~《

\- POV Akiharo Hiroshi -

~The next morning~

After a night of sleeping on the slightly uncomfortable futon, I wake up to a girl screaming high pitched. Anashi screaming to be exact. When I heard her, I fell off the futon historically saying "What happened? What's going on?". I run to the bed just to find her half asleep and dreaming. The only thing I could think to do was scream "Wake up!"

"Huh wuzz wruunnggg"

"You were screaming"

"I wuuzzz?" Then she yawns

"Yes!" I say clearly angry. Then she curls up into a ball. I growl and leave, all I hear from Anashi is her softly purring in her sleep. I mumble "Bitch…." then realize who I'm talking about. She's still purring. Damn she makes it hard to stay mad at her. I start to smile again, She's still cute. I kiss her softly as she sleeps and whisper "Love you" into her ear. Her only reactions are slight murmurs and massive blushing. Then she yawns and mumbles "Byyeee". I stand to leave and kiss her again softly before I go.

~5 hours later~

\- POV Anashi Yukisama -

Akiharo left me at his house with no note, or a map to get out of the maze of trees around his house. I don't know what to do or where to go. It's at least a good thing I don't have to patrol today. I have been looking around his house with the time I had here. The weirdest thing I found was a room filled with journal entries, realistic drawings including some of me, and what I hope is white paint splatters. Then while I was sitting on the futon, Akiharo walks in with an arrow in his right shoulder. I jump up and start freaking out.

"Holy shit!" He coughs up blood "Ohmygodohmygod" He sits on a chair. "Are you okay?"

"No"

"Oh yeah, thats a dumb question"

He sighs "Just pull it out"

I rip the arrow out really fast, not looking. "Like that". After I pulled it out he gasped and passed out. "Uhh ohh". I nudged him slightly "Are you ok?"'

"Please get up… Be okay" I feel hot tears streaming down my face as I shake him slightly, I become aware of a high pitched screaming sound. Then realize it's me. After five minutes of freaking out, he started to become conscious again.

"My god shut up will ya" Akiharo grumbled groggily as he woke up.

"You're okay" I cheerfully say as I hug him.

"Mhhhh yeah but... you still nearly mutilated my arm."

"Oh my god what can I do to make this up"

"Kiss me?" I reply with a soft kiss. just before he deepened the kiss, he stopped me and said "Oh and remember the promise I made." I blushed as I remembered what he said. I nodded and walked with him to his room. And as he closed the door he whispered in my ear. "I got shot with the arrow on purpose."

-Flashback-

 _~~Inside the building~~_

 _"No. I'd much rather fuck you but..."_

 _"Hey, how about not"_

 _"I won't"_

 _"Okay good"_

 _"Maybe later though"_

~~The promise he whispered in my ear~~

" _I promise that I will fuck you by the end of the week."_

 **Like I said ended weird. and just for the record, Our stories aren't usually this weird or messed up. I hope it's still good and if you guys like it then we can change our writing habits to incorporate it more into our new stories.**


End file.
